Equipment
is used to improve the stats of your Heroes and provide them with a powerful effect. Each piece of Equipment has its own selection of stats which it boosts and the effects vary widely. Each of your Heroes and Aides can be given a piece of Equipment, however the stat boosts and passive effects do nothing for your Hero Aides. There is one benefit however in that anything equipped to a Hero Aid will boost your Team's Equipment Power by half of its potential, more about Power below. Equipment is a feature that was added with the Forging Block. The Forging Block has numerous functions which aid you in obtaining and upgrading your equipment. Current Equipment Below is some information on each piece of Equipment. The stats on every piece of Equipment increase by the same amount depending on what stat is boosted and the numbers in bold are improved through evolution and represent what they start and end at. Obtaining Equipment Equipment can be obtained from numerous sources. You will receive one Thunder Blade after completing your first three challenges in El Dorado. Any piece of Equipment can be purchased from the Equipment Store in the Forging Block Shop for 5,000 Jewels, which is a really bad price. The main way to obtain Equipment is by fusing together 50 of it's shards in the 'Equipment Guide' which can be found in the 'Equip' tab of your Items menu. El Dorado Equipment Shards can be obtained from a number of different sources, undeniably your best option is from El Dorado. Almost every Map Boss (which is the last base on each screen) has anywhere between 1 to 3 different Shards included as part of their loot table. The last boss does not offer any shards but rather EXP Stones 2 and 3 in their place. The downside to these shards is that you must first clear the map with a 3 star victory (which can be difficult), and you can only clear these maps 3 times per day unless you buy more chances (which is not even close to worth it). So you need to be patient but this is a very cost effective way of acquiring Shards (more on this later). Materials Store and Trials Shop The Materials Store is a great place to obtain Equipment Shards. Here you will occasionally find either 1 or 3 of a random Shard available for 500,000 Gold a piece. This shop resets at noon so be sure to check it out twice a day! The Trials Shop occasionally offers up a quantity of three Equipment Shards at the cost of 1,000 Trial Tokens. Most players use all their tokens to buy Enchant Crystals or Hero Shards but you may wish to consider the value of this offer to yourself. Guild Quests Another very good sources of Shards is from Guild Quests at the cost of Guild Credits, although the newest additions, Demonic Axe, Tyrant's Brand. and Abhorrent Aegis, are not currently offered. Also, also there is only a 2% chance that Shards for a particular piece of equipment will be offered in a particular slot each day. Or more clearly anytime the quests resets, as you can pay to reset your quests. It shouldn't matter much that the new shards aren't offered from quests as they can be obtained from the 2nd and 3rd bosses in El Dorado. *3000 Credit Quest - 50 Shards to host and 4 to join *2000 Credit Quest - 30 Shards to host and 3 to join Events The final source of Equipment Shards is from Events such as Lords Gone Wild where you are usually given an offer to trade 60 or 100 Shards of various pieces of Equipment for 4k and 6k points respectively. Other Events may randomly award bags of various types of Equipment Shards. Comparison I generally use the Jewel cost of Rings as a baseline for price comparison as they are pretty much always available to trade for and the prices are pretty stable. The best source of buying Rings with Jewels is Lucky Spin which comes out to be about 1 Jewel per Ring. So for comparison here is the math I use to calculate the Jewel cost of Shards. Any piece of Equipment, which is 50 Shards, can be purchased for 5k Jewels, costing 100 Jewels per Shard. Rarely during the El Dorado Event they also put equipment on sale for 40% off, which is still a really bad price of 60 Jewels per Shard. In El Dorado you can buy 120 Energy for 50 Jewels (for the first two purchases, the math changes significantly if you keep spending although there is no reason not to be patient). Each Boss offers different rewards but overall there are 12 Shards available to 15 non Shards which is an average of 44.4%. It costs 12 Energy to clear a Boss and you get 3 random rewards which means for each 12 energy you get 1.33 Shards. Meaning 120 Energy gets you 13.3 Shards. So the Energy price of Shards is 3.75 Jewels per Shard. There are two things which affect El Dorado significantly, an event which reduces the cost of energy by 40% while also doubling your loot rewards called 'Save 40% on Hyper Potions', and a Trevi Fountain Blessing which doubles the amount of Energy you receive. During the Event the Energy price of Shards becomes only 1.13 Jewels per Shard. The Materials Store is tuff to value, I do not generally standardize the value of Gold. There are certainly ways to do so, however it's value really depends on the player. Regardless the prices are low enough that I always buy anything they are offering for Gold. Now let's consider Guild Quests. There is a very common 3k Guild Quest which gives 1,300 Rings to the host meaning the Guild Credit cost of Rings is 1.15 credits per Ring. Doing this with Shards, 50 Shards for 1500 Credits, we get 30 credits per Shard. And finally lets look at Events. There are commonly trades offered in Lords Gone Wild and The Wishing Tree to receive 2k rings for 3k points which is 1.5 Points per Ring. The above mentioned offer of 100 Shards for 6k is 60 Points per Shard. Putting it all together. Compared to the price of Rings, Shards are: *1.13 times the price during the 'Save 40% on Hyper Potions' Event *3.75 times the price in El Dorado. *26 times the price from Guild Quests. *40 times the price in Events. *100 times the price in the Equipment Store. So by far the most cost effective method of obtaining Shards is from El Dorado, you just have to be patient. If you are a new player who does not at least 5 pieces of equipment you may wish to spend the extra resources in Guild Quests. Every piece of equipment except the Holy Hammer is available by the 4th boss, but you need to clear the 5th boss to get Holy Hammer Shards and his difficulty is very high. Every other weapon except the Thorned Bow and Abhorrent Aegis is rewarded by the 3rd Boss. So if you must pay extra for shards those three are probably your best options until you are able to make significant progress in El Dorado. Upgrading Equipment Each piece of Equipment has two aspects which you need to upgrade in order to improve it. Equipment has 5 slots which require greatly increasing quantities of Equipment Parts to fill. Each slot provides a boost to a certain stat and all the slots must be filled in order to evolve the Equipment. The Forge function of the Forging Block is where you apply parts, upgrade, and evolve your equipment. Every stage of evolution besides the first costs a greatly increasing quantity of Equipment Shards starting at 10. Also boosting the level of your equipment will boost it's stats as well as passive effect. Equipment is leveled by feeding it EXP Stones to increase experience and the Equipment levels up at greatly increasing EXP Totals. Equipment must be leveled in order to unlock Equipment Part slots and a new slot unlocks every 2 levels except in the case of a new color whereby the cap increases by 20 and new slots unlock every 4 levels. Each different color of Equipment has Parts of the same color which are obtained from progressively harder dungeons deeper into El Dorado. Equipment Power Equipment Power has two functions, allowing you to progress further in El Dorado, and modifies ATK for both players in Hero Trials and Coliseum depending on how the total Power of your currently fielded 3 Heroes compares to theirs. This effect buffs the attack of the Heroes of the player with the higher Power by up to around 50% (speculation) depending on the amount of the difference, and debuffs the other players Heroes by the same amount. Wearing Equipment Equipment is placed on your Heroes in the 'Set Attack Formation' menu. You can also assign equipment to Heroes in the Forge, however this will only effect your defensive lineup and any formation which you do not have the 'Activate Saved Formation' checked on. There is no way to save a formation for Campaign Clash so it shares the formation of your defensive setup. Category:Equipment Category:Items